


We Need To Talk

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
We Need To Talk...

 

(Standard, all-purpose  
disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators  
and producers of "Due South." No copyright infringement is intended.  
All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility  
of the author.

Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? 

**Rated R for m/m discussion and activities**

# WE NEED TO TALK....

by Katrina Bowen 

"Hey, Benny." Ray Vecchio looked up from his desk. "How's it goin'?" 

"Good morning, Ray." Maintaining his usual impeccable posture, Fraser stood neatly at the corner of Ray's desk. "Am I disturbing you?" 

"Yeah. So what's up?" 

Ben looked around the squad room. "Ah. Well, actually, Ray, that's something I'd like to discuss with you." 

"Great." Ray leaned back in his chair. "So let's hear it. You need my help breaking up a ring of art smugglers? Moonshiners in your basement? White slavers operating out of the consulate? I'm all ears." 

Thinking for a moment, Ben said, "No, none of those things have happened recently." 

"That's a relief. What *is* the problem?" 

Ben looked around again, and he lowered his voice. "As it happens, Ray, I'm not sure if this is something we should discuss out here...." 

Ray sighed heavily. "Figures. Come on, Fraser." Standing up, and ignoring the sudden hush that fell over the squad room, he led the way out of the squad room and into the hallway. Coming to a stop in front of the supply closet, he opened it with a flourish. "After you." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Once the door was safely closed, Ben said, "Well. I suppose the best thing would be to just come out and say it... after all, there's really no purpose to beating around the bush on a subject of this magnitude. On the other hand, there's definitely something to be said for easing into the matter...." 

"Uh-huh." Shoving a broom into the corner, Ray folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Spill it, Benny." 

Ben took a deep breath. "Ah. Yes. Well.... This is quite unusual weather we've been having lately, isn't it? All that sun, unless, of course, when it's raining. The meteorological pattern seems quite odd to me..." Ray stared, but didn't answer. "Or perhaps it isn't. Um." Rubbing the back of his neck, Ben took another deep breath. 

"Benny, you keep on sucking up all the air like that, we'll both suffocate in here. They'll find our dead, blue corpses on the closet floor, and I don't know about *you*, but that's really not something I want in my obituary. You got something to say, say it, all right?" 

"All right...." Ben still hesitated. "It's just that I'm afraid this will upset you, Ray." 

Ray shrugged. "That's never bothered you before." 

"Oh." Ben thought it over. "Good point. If I tell you, do you promise not to get angry?" 

"Is this gonna result in me ruining another suit?" 

Ben glanced down. "I'm really not sure." He hurried on before Ray could lose his temper. "What I'm trying to say is that, well... you're my best friend, Ray. And I was wondering if you feel the same way about me." 

"Oh." Even in the dim light of the closet, Ben could tell Ray was blushing. "Come on, Benny, this isn't something that guys really discuss, okay?" 

"I understand that. But I would like to know," Ben answered quietly. 

"Yeah." Ray ran a hand across his scalp; his gaze skipped around the narrow confines of the closet, trying to avoid Ben. "Well... me too, ya know?" 

"Really?" Ben's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm your best friend?" 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Benny, you're my best friend. There, I said it, can we get *outta* here now?" He put his hand on the doorknob. 

"Actually, Ray, there is one other topic I'd like to discuss with you...." 

"Figures." Ray relaxed against the wall again. 

"I'm afraid this may make you somewhat uncomfortable, Ray. And it might be easier for me to say it if you would promise to hear me out without interrupting." 

Ray nodded wearily. "Sure, fine. I survived the first part, I guess." 

"Thank you." Ben paused, gathering his thoughts. "As I said, you *are* my best friend. But I think it goes a bit deeper than that. I feel a... a connection to you that I've never experienced before with any other person. And I have a feeling -- which I cannot seem to explain, even to myself, so it's entirely possible that it's too much to hope that you'll understand my feelings -- I should probably get to the point, shouldn't I?" Ray nodded patiently. "Right. Well, Ray, I've come to the conclusion that, for reasons that neither of us may ever be able to fully understand, we're bonded on a spiritual level. And, purely as a physical expression of this spiritual bond, would it be an inconvenience if I were to fellate you?" 

Ray blinked several times. "If you were to... Fraser, are you asking \-- do you know what that word *means*?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Ben thought for a second. "I believe so, yes, To phrase it more colloquially, I'd like to lick your cock as if it were an all-day sucker." 

"Ohhh-*kay*. You sure seem to understand what it means...." Ray opened the closet door and eased outside. "I'm just gonna --" 

Ben stuck his head into the hallway. "Ah. So is that a 'no', then, Ray?" he asked Ray's back. 

Ray turned back. "Of *course* it's a --" Shaking his head furiously, he stormed back into the closet. "What the hell kinda question is that to ask a guy?" 

"Well, in all fairness, Ray, it's not really a question I could ask a woman, seeing as -- well." 

"Fraser." 

"Sorry, Ray." 

Ray sagged back against the wall -- *his* wall, as he'd started to think of it -- and rubbed his hands over his face. "You're telling me that you -- that you're sexually attracted to me?" 

"Not as such, no," Ben said judiciously. 

Hands falling away from his face, Ray stared at the Mountie. "Excuse me?" 

Ben shrugged. "As I said, Ray, I believe that our connection is essentially spiritual in nature. We are, for lack of a better descriptive term, soulmates. Any physical attraction is of secondary -- or even tertiary \-- importance. And whatever sexual activities that might occur would be merely an expression of that spiritual connection." 

"So you don't find me attractive?" Ray's voice was low and dangerous. 

"That's not quite true. But, in all honesty, I admire you for your mind. It doesn't really matter what you look like." 

Ray glared at him. "Oh, thank you, Fraser. That's *real* flattering." 

"See, I knew you'd be upset if I told you." 

"Hold *on* there. *You're* the one who thought it was a good idea to tell me I'm you're best friend, and that you want to -- to --" 

Ben supplied helpfully. "I want to lick your cock as if it were an all- day --" 

Holding up a hand, Ray interrupted him. "Yeah. I remember that bit. And you think it doesn't have anything to do with any sexual urges." 

"Not specifically, no. Although I'm willing to -- umph." Ben was abruptly pressed against the wall. "Ah. Ray. I know you're upset, but...." 

"Benny, shut up while I explain urges to you." Ray pressed his mouth to Ben's, running his tongue teasingly over the soft lips that immediately parted. Sliding a hand up to twine in Ben's thick hair, Ray deepened the kiss as his free hand dropped to the other's crotch. 

When he felt Ben stiffen under his fingers, Ray drew back. "Now *those* are urges. I'm gonna go tell Welsh that some urgent business came up. You go wait by the Riv." Without waiting for an answer, Ray jerked the closet door open and stalked out. 

Looking down to make sure that his erection was discrete enough for him to venture out, Ben stepped into the hallway and headed downstairs. On the way past the vending machines, he tipped his hat to Otto. 

"Hey, Fraser." The delivery man straightened up from the box of sandwiches. "So how'd it go?" 

"Quite well, actually. The all-day sucker line *was* very effective. I apologize for doubting you." 

"No problem. See ya later." As the Mountie went quickly down the stairs, Otto chuckled to himself as he started making plans for the money he'd be collecting from Elaine and Jack Huey. Of course, he'd have to split the takings with Lt. Welsh... "Just call me Cupid...." 

Katrina Bowen~~~~~kbowen@willowtree.com~~~~~buffy@jumpgate.net~~~~~ 

"I like to do all the talking myself. It saves time and prevents arguments." \-- Oscar Wilde 

* * *

  



End file.
